Aladdin: A Whole New World
by CrystalShardsDiamond
Summary: A new Story about Aladdin and Jasmine's son growing up, making friends, and finding love just as his father did; he has quite a few adventures along the way.
1. Chapter 1

{This story takes place 18 years after Aladdin and Jasmine have their son; Aziz is now 18, and just like his father he is very witty and agile (street rat) who meets his best friend Zenol(Zen) who teaches him to survive the streets of Agrabah. He disguises himself as a commoner and sneaks out the palace almost everyday to spend time with Zen. Little does he know that his life would change after he met a commoner girl with the same wit and agility that he has. This story will be from the 3rd person view. If a section starts with *Aziz* or *Crystala* it will be from their point of view.}

This is the story of how Aladdin's son Aziz, finds love with the help of a poor commoner girl, and befriends a merchant's son who later becomes his best friend. He never was fortunate with women. Sure, women threw themselves at his feet, but Aziz never wanted someone who would just throw themselves at his feet every time they saw him. He wanted something more, he wanted someone who he could talk to; someone who he could share his problems with, someone who was funny, and beautiful inside and out, and amazing! Aziz often wondered if he would ever find out what life was like outside the castle, how the merchants and commoners would interact with each other. "OOOOH OOOOH OOOOOH AAAAAH AAAAAH!" Abu Jr. chirps to Aziz. "Hey Jr., I just wish I could escape this suffocating place. Mother and father mean well, but it's just..." Abu jr. places his hand on Aziz's."I just wish they would see that I am not in love with those girls with their fake personalities who just want me for my looks or money. I want someone who will love me for me, someone who is funny and kind, and is just amazing!" Just then, Aziz had an idea. "Jr., what if we sneak out of the palace and go see the merchants!" Aziz says excitedly. Abu Jr. looks at him as if he is out of his mind. "OOOH OOOH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH!" Jr. screeches. Before Jr. can get a word in edgewise, Aziz grabs him by the waist and quickly climbs the wall to leap the other side. On his way out he grabs a cloak to wear around him so no one will notice him.

When he and Abu Jr. reach the marketplace of Agra bah, Aziz is amazed at the life people live there. "Lookit Jr.! Look at all these people, everyone is so busy!" Aziz keeps on walking while looking intently at all the merchandise and the food. "Agh!" someone says as him and Aziz bump each other. "Oh, I'm so sorry it's my fault. I was just admiring the marketplace." Aziz says while trying to get up. "Admiring the marketplace? You're new here, aren't you?" the stranger laughs. "Hi I'm Aziz." Aziz replies. *laughs*"I'm Zenol but you can call me Zen" the stranger says. "Do you want to help me with something? Payback for almost knocking me down." Zen asks. Aziz replies "Sure, I guess I deserve it, don't I?." They both laugh and they both knew this was the start of a very good friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

{As you may remember, we left off when Aziz met Zenol(Zen). Aziz has just finished helping Zen, meanwhile back at the palace…}

"Do you think I was being too pushy with Aziz?" Jasmine asks. "He is as old as i was when i fell in love with you, but we need to let him decide who **he** wants to marry. Remember how trapped you felt, when you father forced you to marry a prince instead of a street rat like me?" Aladdin replied almost playfully. Jasmine then let out a sigh, feeling guilty of the pressure she put her son through. "I'll go talk to him after dinner." she says. "I'll be right here with you." Aladdin replied "In the meantime, let's take a walk. It's been **centuries** since the last time!" Jasmine laughs and so does Aladdin.

Back at the marketplace with Zenol and Aziz

"I really hope that you can come again." Zenol says "You're the only interesting thing in this village." "Thanks for everything Zenol, but I really need to go. I snuck out of the pa… I mean the back door. And I don't want my parents to know that I snuck out." Aziz says. "I doubt that the prince of Agrabah will get caught, as stealthy and quick as you are." Zenol replies "How… How did you know?" Aziz asks with a hint of astonishment. "It was a little hard at first, but then I realized that no one in the village has a monkey." Zenol replies playfully. Abu Jr. turns his head away and pouts. Aziz says, "Awww come on Jr., you know you are one of a kind!" Abu jr. then turns back around and proudfully says "OOOH OOOH AAAH AAAH." Aziz and Zenol laugh with Jr. feeling a ;little bit more proud. "I should **really** get home, it's getting close to dinnertime and my parents might start looking for me." Aziz says worryingly. "Go ahead Aziz, and come back anytime!" Zenol says comfortingly. "Thanks Zenol" Aziz replies "My friends call me Zen, beside Zenol is too long" Zen replies playfully. Aziz gives him a smile and him and Abu Jr. race off back to the palace; they make it just before dinnertime. Jasmine comes into Aziz's room, and says "Aziz, I'm really sorry for everything that I've put you through. I know that you must feel trapped, I did too when your grandfather forced me to marry a prince instead of your father." "It's ok mom, I know you guys just want the best for me. I get it, you don't have to apologize." Aziz said comfortingly. They both embrace each other in a hug and make their way to the dinner table. Aladdin sees this and smiles, and says, "I take it everything went well?" "Yeah, everything's great." Aziz answers. After they enjoy their meal, when everybody went to bed, Aziz and Abu Jr. go out to the courtyard and stay uip a little longer. Aziz couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. He worried that Zen would tell someone about him sneaking out of the palace. But that feeling went away because he trusted his newfound friend, a true friend he thought. With Abu Jr. asleep on his lap, Aziz goes back to bed with hopes of going back to the village and seeing his best friend Zen. As Aziz falls asleep, he wakes up to a new day. All is well in the village of Agrabah, or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

[*{Last time we left off when Aziz had fell asleep and had awaken to a new day. He has met his newfound friend Zenol, talked to his mom, and felt at peace with himself. Reminder: When a passage starts with Aziz, Zenol, or Crystala then that passage will be from their point of view. Enjoy!}

[Aziz lying on the railing of the fountain]

Aziz I can't believe what happened yesterday! I snuck out of palace grounds, walked through the marketplace, met Zen, and the next thing I know I made it just in time to avoid getting caught. [Aziz remembers the apology from Jasmine] Not only that but Mom apologized for putting me through a lot of pressure. I was kind of shocked actually, but it felt great to talk to her. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders, I just couldn't believe it!

As Aziz mounts off the railing of the fountain, Abu Jr. scatters and jumps across the courtyard to land on the cloak that Aziz has hid so carefully within the bushes. Just one look at each other and both of them knew where they would be spending their day. With a swift leap, Aziz hops over the South castle wall, and makes his way to the marketplace. Aziz takes his usual path and right when he spots Zen, he accidentally bumps into another girl. "Ow… hey watch it!" the girl said. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you." Aziz replied. He helped the girl up and as they stood they met each other's eyes;the girl's attitude changed completely while Aziz found he liked that girl, it may not have been love, but there was something there. "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going. I'm Crystala, but everybody calls me Crystal" the girl said, kind of feeling shy in front of Aziz.

Crystala What's wrong with me! I've never felt this way towards anybody, ESPECIALLY a boy. He is kind of cute, I mean really cute! Geez, pull yourself together Crystala![Crystala blushes just a little bit]

Aziz What is this! I know I wished for a girl who wasn't of a royal blood or lineage, but wow! She's amazing; soft long black hair, a very pretty face, and that smile… just wow!

"Oh,uh… my name is Aziz. Nice to meet you Crystal." Aziz replied, scratching the lower part of his head a little nervously. "Nice to meet you to Aziz. [Crystala giggles a little] And who is your handsome furry little friend?" Crystal asked. Aziz looked at Crystala with a confused expression for a moment, then Aziz turned his head to the side a little and saw Abu Jr. on his shoulder. "Oh[Aziz laughs softly], this is Jr. He may be handsome but you know,looks can be deceiving." Aziz replies jokingly. Abu Jr. turns around and pouts. "Come on Jr. you know it's true, you make look handsome but you're so mischievous," Aziz added. Crystal giggles and Aziz turns and smiles at her. "Jr. is handsome to me, no matter what anybody else says." Abu Jr. turns around and jumps on Crystal's shoulder and hugs her. "I like you too junior" Crystala says.

Aziz I can't help but smile. She is just so perfect in every way. Jr even likes her, he doesn't even like anybody at the palace. I hope I can see her tomorrow, after I see Zen.

"Hey, I have to go meet a friend. But I'll see you tomorrow?" Aziz asks. "Sure, I'll be here, see you guys tomorrow, bye." Crystala replies as she walks away. Aziz stands there, watching her as she vanishes into the crowd. "Ooooh Ooooh," Jr. teases Aziz. "Stop it Abu!" Aziz says, a little embarrassed. "Well… what was that all about?" someone asks behind Aziz. Aziz is then startled and quickly turned around to see who that person was. "Zen! What is wrong with you! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" Aziz replies. "Nah, that was just for fun. I see you guys met Crystal." Zen says. Aziz blushes a little, while looking down "Alright lover boy,I get it. Her and her family own the stand way over there." "Jeez Zen, I already told you.." Aziz replies while Zen cuts him off saying, "Ah ah ah! You may say that but actions speak louder than words."

As Zen kept teasing Aziz, he noticed the sun starting to go down. "Oh my god, I lost track of time! I have to go Zenol, but I'll see you tomorrow!" Aziz yells as he runs off into the distance. "Not if you see Crystal first" Zen says playfully under his breath.

Will Aziz make it home in time? Or will he finally be caught by the guards, or perhaps his parents? And will he see Crystal again, or Zenol? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
